Possesion
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: "A sob . Just when he was making his way through the Ushikubo mansion's corridors, he had heard a heart-wrenching sob. Surprisingly enough, this was the floor which had only one room, which was, his girlfriend, Sakura's." Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. This pairing can't have enough stories on the site! Sakura x Jun and OC bashing. ONE SHOT!


**I don't own Special A. Though I want too.**

**Warning:Characters might go emotionally OOC.**

A sob . Just when he was making his way through the Ushikubo mansion's corridors, he had heard a surprisingly heart-wrenching sob. Surprisingly enough, this was the floor which had only one room, which was, his girlfriend, Sakura's.

He silently walked up to the door, to hear another sob as his hand made his way to the door knob before he heard a voice. A man's voice.

"Come on now, Sakura-chan, don't cry." He recognized the voice as Sakura's father's accountant, Yuki Yamashita. Another sob

"I confessed to you and the only thing you said was 'I have a boyfriend'. That's clearly not fair, is it? So I told you the truth. "He leaned in a bit more into the wooden door, to hear shuffling of feet and a small creak. That guy had his eyes on Sakura since the day he had seen her.

That slimy little-

"You're wrong-That isn't true. Jun i-isn't like that. "He heard Sakura's voice, clearly stating that she had been crying. He gulped down the lump in his throat. Sakura rarely cried, that too in front of people.

"So you're telling me, that a person who has two different personalities, cannot have two girlfriends..?" '_Excuse me?! Just because I have two personalities doesn't mean that I'm some, some cheating hypocrite!'_

"…" '_Sakura..?'_

"Accept the fact, Sakura. I've seen him when he is what you call 'Inner Jun'. The number of girls he flirts with…You never know." _'But I do come back to her!'_

"I know him. He wouldn't do that." He sighed of relief. '_At least she doesn't think of me as a cheater.'_

"How about the girls in the S.A? Akira Toudou?" '_Please! She's like the sister I never had!'_

"She's like a sister to him! And s-she's dating Tadashi-kun!" '_Go Sakura!'_

"Hikari?" He almost choked on his own saliva. _'Kei would KILL me!'_

"She's in love with Kei."

"How about the first time you two met? Any sparks? Any compliments from him?" He did remember that day…..

"…No…"

"As I remember, you just clinged to him with him attempting to run away from you. How about the last time you both shared a moment? Or even went on a date?" '_Sakura told HIM about that? Plus,is this guy a stalker?'_

"We've both been busy for some days…"He heard a laugh. '_It was true! He had loads of work and Sakura had said she did too.'_

"Busy, Sakura-chan? I see you every day sitting in your room, just looking at your phone. That's what you call busy, don't you. Well, if you both were busy, when was the last time you both met up somewhere? Or even a call from him?" '_Wait, what? Sakura wasn't busy? Why didn't she say anything?'_

"…He had important work to do." '_But…she could have told me, right? I could've found out some time..'_

"No, huh? Is that what a boyfriend does, Sakura-_chan?_"

"N-No "she said, her voice having an urgent knew this was the tone she usually had before…

"What is your problem, huh?! I know he doesn't even love me, so do you just have to shove it in my face! Who the heck do you think you are! Okay, so we haven't been on that many dates, or haven't been spending that much time together. And as for that, do you think it hasn't come across my mind!? Do you know how much of trouble I go through to not ask him 'Are you meeting up with someone other than me?' every damn day?!"Her voice became softer," Do you know how bad it feels that I know he would never reciprocate my feelings?" '_Sakura…'_

"So now, "Jun heard a thump against the wall, "that I've given you an option, I should be taking leave, Your Highness. "He heard a squeal and some more thumps, before hiding behind a plant in the corridor.

As he looked, the accountant came out of her room. He had perfect blonde hair, with blue eyes that glimmered with pride. Narcissism's more like it.

Glaring at his retreating figure, he silently made his way towards his girlfriend's room, hearing more sobs from the room. He peeped in to see the calm, usually cheerful Sakura crumpled into a ball, her fingers touching her lips.

"Sakura-chan?" He flinched. Even after hearing all these things, did he have to put the honorific?

She turned into stone. He saw her hands hurriedly wipe off the tears, as she tried to control the continuous shaking of her body.

"J-Jun-kun? I'll just be back. "she said, before trying to dash off into the bathroom. 'Trying', being the keyword.

Before he knew it, his hand was clasping her wrist, in a firm way, and he pulled her back, so that their torsos were touching.

Her eyes were red with all the crying. Her hair was a bit disheveled, and her wrists had red marks on them. His eyes passed her, to see a bottle of pepper spray lying on the floor motionlessly. Her eyes flickered with fear. But the one thing that caught his eye was small mark on her lips. He brought his hand up to her lip, lightly tracing it's outline. She backed away.

"I'll be back in a minute, Jun" She said, trying to walk back into the bathroom. His grip didn't loosen. He brought her close, bending a bit to rest his forehead against hers.

"You know something, Sakura?" He mentally patted himself on the back for leaving out the honorific.

"Hmm…?"

"You're the most beautiful and strongest girl I've ever seen. "He gave her a small Eskimo kiss( Rubbing of noses).She lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes before he gently tilted up her face with his thumb, to see a few tears flowing.

"Shh…baby. Don't cry. " He rubbed off the tears, with his thumb, before hugging her tightly.

"But you know, Sakura, what he said was right. "She pushed him, so she was facing him.

"You mean you're cheating on me..?" she asked, her eyes filled with fear.

"Of course not. I mean to say that we haven't been spending enough time together. So starting from now, we spend each and every day together, for at least an hour or talk on a call. Now go freshen up. "He said, giving a chaste kiss on her lips before smiling at her and giving her a gentle push towards the direction of the bathroom.

He just had to do one thing, which he could do later on. Now, he had to think of a way to show how much he loved her. He DID have an idea. Looking to her dressing table, he saw a bobby pin. So being with Yahiro and Megumi hadn't been so bad, after all.

XXX

Sakura had washed her face before walking into the shower, her clothes and all. This was a nice way of relaxing. The clingy clothes helped her feel secure, relaxed and out of the shower, she changed into a patterned skirt that reached up to her knees with a tank top and cardigan.

She suddenly heard the door being opened and stood up in her place, before feeling a warm hand over her mouth.

"Shh…Sakura-chan, it's me, Jun." He announced, before taking his hand off. She opened her eyes, to see Jun (with his clothes) looking at her with eyes filled with love. His hair fell over his eyes and she giggled lightly before pushing up the hair and letting her hands be on the sides of his face, before she put a chaste kiss on his lips. He hugged her, before kissing her gently. They didn't have to use words to communicate what they were feeling.

XXX

Going down the stairs during holding Sakura's hand was the best feeling in the the saw _him. _Jun felt Sakura tense up beside him. He soothingly rubbed circles on her hand, before gently letting it fall down as he walked up to the blond in front of him.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun! How are you?" he cheerfully asked, his eyes still on the clipboard in his hands.

"Fine. How about you?" he asked politely.

"I'm doing well." He looked up, before looking past Jun at Sakura. She flinched under his gaze. Sadly for him, Jun noticed this whole exchange.

"I hope you are, because you won't be after this."

All they knew, was three hours later, they received a call from Sakura's father telling them that Yuki had come to him with a resignation letter, his face covered with bruises and one black eye.


End file.
